A Story of Western Love
by Alcandre
Summary: One-shot Kigo. Her daughter wants a bedtime story about how they met...with horses, and cowboys, and...a saloon? Let's see what she comes up with. Same universe as "Have Yourself".


Okay, this is a little one-shot story set in the same universe as my story "Have Yourself". I know I should be working on "The Waning Light of the Moon" but I've been playing the game "Red Dead Redemption" and couldn't get this idea out of my head. So, don't kill me. Just enjoy this little ditty.

I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters. I do, however, own her little daughter, Shannon. (Not that her name is mentioned even once in this fic…lol). Also, about the child Kim mentioned being pregnant with in "Have Yourself", she isn't present in this fic. I picture her being about a year old and couldn't seem to write her in and make it believable. Let's just pretend she's already asleep when this starts. I plan to include her in the next fic.

A big thanks to Laura! I lurve you!

….

"_Tell me a story, Mommy."_

"_A story, huh?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. Please?"_

_The red head smiled as she sat on the side of her daughter's bed. "Okay, then." She leaned against the headboard and put an arm around the six year old sitting next to her. "Once upon a time-"_

"_Ew!" the child said with a disgusted look on her face. "Not a stupid princess story!"_

_The mother blinked and shook her head. "You are definitely your Momma's daughter." She kissed her child's head and sat back up. "Well, what kind of story do you want to hear?"_

_The child thought for a few seconds before she finally grinned. "The story of you and Momma falling in love!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_You don't want to hear how we first met?"_

_The small red and black haired head shook frantically. "No! I've heard that one a million times! I wanna hear how you fell in love!"_

"_Okay," the mother said with a grin. "It was my freshmen year in college-"_

"_With horses!"_

"_What?"_

"_Put horses in the story!"_

"_Um…"_

"_And cowboys! And bandits!"_

"…"

"_And a salon!"_

"_A salon?"_

"_Yeah, you know that place where cowboys go when they're thirsty."_

"_Oh, a saloon."_

"_Yeah, one of those!"_

_The young mother just stared at her daughter. And her daughter just grinned up at her, fully prepared for this epic story._

"_Um…okay. Let's see what I can do."_

….

As the moon slowly rose over the desert town, the marshal gave a small yawn. It was quiet in town tonight. Most of the gangs that lurked around the outskirts of town had been apprehended and no reports of bandits or horse thieves had been heard. But the marshal was still keeping an eye on things. And keeping an eye on Middleton Gulch was the main priority.

The marshal leaned back and stared at the ceiling of the jailhouse. Sharp ears were searching through the crickets and laughter at the saloon for anything out of the ordinary. Olive colored eyes may have been closed but the law-keeper was definitely alert.

And the patience was rewarded by the shuffle of almost inaudible footsteps right outside the window.

"Play-time," whispered the marshal with a slight grin.

Marshal Possible slowly righted her chair and stood up, not making a sound. Putting a hand on her gun, she crouched down and duck walked her way under the window. The footsteps had stopped but Possible could just see the outline of a figure standing in front of the window outside. She quickly, but very quietly, crept to the door and made her way outside, her eyes peeled for the intruder.

When the figure came into view, she struck, tackling the person around the legs and wrestling them on their back.

Grunts could be heard as well as one well placed punch.

"Dammit, Kimmie!"

The scuffling stopped as the marshal focused on who she was wrestling. "Shego?"

"Get off me!"

Possible scrambled up from straddling the other woman. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, touching her gun, as if to make sure it was still there.

Shego stood up and brushed off her black duster. She grabbed her hat from the ground and beat it against her leg before putting it back on her head. "Came to talk to you," she muttered.

Kim Possible, marshal of Middleton Gulch and all around do-gooder, eyed the older woman. She was Shego, or Sheila Go of the Hench Gang. She wasn't the leader of the gang and would sometimes argue about not even being an official member but she and Marshal Possible had been in enough scuffles over the past two and a half years to be considered enemies.

"About what?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

Shego looked around and then back at Kim. "Can we take this inside?"

Kim narrowed her eyes but then nodded, deciding that the lighting was better in the jailhouse anyway. She then motioned for Shego to go ahead of her. She wasn't about to turn her back on the outlaw.

As they entered the building, Shego looked around. "Where's your little deputy?"

Kim sat down at her desk and motioned to the other chair for Shego. "At home with his wife. It's been quiet. Didn't see the point in making him hang around here." She leaned back in her chair and placed her booted feet up on her desk. "What do you want, Shego?"

The raven-haired woman studied the marshal. The woman was young…and beautiful. It was highly unusual for a woman to be a marshal but to have that woman be so young (only eighteen) and educated was unheard of. Kim's red hair was braided down her back and her brown Stetson sat on top of her head, pushed back a little so that olive colored eyes peeked out. Her lithe body was covered in a worn pair of blue jeans and a brown button up shirt. And that stupid metal star was pinned in plain sight on her chest.

"I need your help," the outlaw said plainly. She crossed one booted foot over her knee, her emerald eyes fixed on the younger woman.

"With what?" Kim asked, taking in Shego's appearance. The older woman was dusty, like she had been travelling hard. Her black pants were covered in desert dust and her equally black shirt had what looked to be bloodstains on it. And judging from the bloodstains on her green vest that assumption seemed to be true. But despite her rough appearance, her beauty stood out. Her pale skin gave her an exotic look that Kim found fascinating.

"I want out."

Kim sat up, her feet falling to the floor. "Excuse me?"

Shego sighed and took off her hat, placing it in her lap. "I can't do it anymore," she said softly.

"You've been doing it for almost three years now," Kim stated. "What proved to be too much?"

The older woman closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face. "We were set up to hustle some cattle from McAleer Ranch. Everything was going fine, until the ranch hands and the family ambushed us." She paused. "It was a massacre. But not on our side. The lot of 'em were killed, including two little girls, couldn't have been more than six or seven."

"Who shot them?" Kim asked, standing up, anger very clear in her face.

"Duff and Dementor." Shego looked up at the marshal, anguish showing on her face. "And they laughed about it. They laughed as they rode off, joking about how fun it had been."

Kim slowly sat down, glad to hear that Shego hadn't been the one to do the killing. The outlaw before her wasn't one to kill anyone. She usually just disabled them or knocked them out. "Who else was there?"

"D, Monty, and SSJ."

Kim nodded, picturing all the usual members of the gang. They were bad news but nothing that she couldn't handle. In fact, she had captured many of them multiple times but couldn't hold them for long since their crimes were usually only petty theft or hustling. But now murder had been added.

"What then?"

"I told them I was leaving. I had to leave. Of course, once we got back to the hideout, Hench wasn't happy about my decision. He told me that the only way I was leaving was with my body riddled with bullets." She took a deep breath. "But that didn't stop me. I fought my way out of there."

"And came here," Kim finished. "How far away is the hideout?"

"Bout a day's travel, I guess. It's all a blur."

"Okay. So…what now?"

"They're after me, Possible. And they want my blood."

"What makes you think I'll help you? You're an outlaw and I'm a marshal. We're on different sides of the fence."

Shego shook her head. "Not anymore. I'm tired of it all; have been for a while. This was just the excuse I needed, I guess."

Kim sighed and leaned back in her chair again. The outlaw did look tired, not just physically but emotionally as well. And Shego would usually hurt someone quite badly if they saw her like that. And Kim did respect the woman. She was an excellent gunman and could fight hand to hand as well.

"What will you do, then?" Kim asked. "Once the gang is off your back."

Shego shrugged. "Become a bounty hunter, I guess."

"Or you could work with me."

Emerald eyes blinked in shock and then widened. "You want me to work for _you_?"

"Not for me, _with_ me."

Shego just stared at her.

"Look, Shego," Kim leaned forward, her eyes locked with Shego's. "I like you, despite our obvious differences. I have actually enjoyed every fight we've been in. You make life interesting. But I bet life would be even better if you were fighting by my side than against me."

Shego's face broke into a smile, the first Kim had seen since this visit. "You've got yourself a deal, Marshal Kimmie."

Kim rolled her eyes at the name and stood up, hand out. "Spankin'." They shook hands. "Now, let's go round up some gangsters."

…..

"So, Kimmie," Shego said as they made their way to the Hench Gang hideout. "Why didn't you get Deputy Stoppable to join us?"

Kim shifted in her saddle and bit her lip. She didn't really want to tell the other woman that she wanted to do this with just her. She didn't want to tell her that she was fascinated by her. And she definitely didn't want to tell her that those pants r_eally_ made her butt look fantastic.

"Pumpkin?"

"Huh?"

Shego smirked at the dazed look on the marshal's face. "Why isn't your little sidekick with us?"

Kim closed her eyes for a second to collect her thoughts (and to get the image of Shego's butt out of her head) before she spoke. "We can handle this. No big."

"Yep, no big," Shego grinned at the marshal. "Shall we, Marshal Kimmie? Let's get this over with."

Kim grinned back. "Yes, let's."

As they started their horses at a gallop, Shego glanced over at the red head. "Hey, wanna go out sometime?" she yelled.

Kim almost pulled the reins back on her horse because of her surprise. "What?"

"Now that we're fighting for the same side, wanna go out?"

The surprise was still on Kim's face but a smile was slowly taking over. "Sure," she said.

They galloped in silence for a few minutes.

"Would this count as our first date?" Kim asked with a smirk.

Laughter rang through the desert as the two continued on.

…..

"So, is it true?"

Kim looked up from her paperwork to see Monique, a working lady at the saloon standing in the doorway to the jailhouse.

"Is what true?" Kim asked, putting down her pen.

"You and Shego?"

The red head sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which was hanging loose today. It hadn't taken long for word to get around that the ex-outlaw, Shego, was living with the marshal, Kim Possible. And even though Middleton Gulch was a very open-minded town (it kind of had to be since it was in the middle of nowhere) many people were being quite cruel about what was implied by the situation.

"Look, Marshal," Monique said as she sat down in the chair across from Kim. "I'm not one to judge but it seems to me that something's goin' on. And I'm kinda hurt you didn't tell me 'bout it."

Kim grinned. "Um…we're together."

Monique grinned and jumped up, running around the desk to hug Kim. "Girl, I knew it! I could tell by how much you've been smiling lately. You look alive! And I haven't seen you glow like this when you aren't fighting outlaws since…well, ever!"

Kim's smile grew.

"So…do you love her?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since…forever."

….

"_But…"_

"_What, sweetie?"_

"_That isn't how you fell in love with Momma, is it?"_

"_Well, take out the cowboys and horses…yeah."_

"_You were in love with her for forever?"_

_The mother nodded with a grin. "I just didn't know it. There was this intense feeling inside me whenever I saw her but I thought it was hate. It wasn't until she quit working for the bad guys and started helping me that I realized it was love."_

_The little girl slowly grinned. "Wow, really?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Has she always loved you?"_

_The mother shrugged. "I dunno, baby. You'll have to ask her."_

"_Yes."_

_Both mother and daughter looked over at the doorway to the little girl's room to see a black haired woman standing there._

"_Momma!" The little girl squealed. "You're home!"_

_The older woman walked into the room, kissing first the little girl and then the red haired woman; taking a little more time with the adult. _

"_I have loved you since forever," she whispered to her wife. _

_The other woman smiled and pecked her on the lips one more time. _

"_Okay, baby," the young mother said to her daughter. "Time for bed. We'll see you in the morning."_

"_Kay," the little girl said, snuggling down under the covers. "Night, Mommy. 'Night, Momma."_

"_Goodnight."_

_As the door closed to their daughter's bedroom, the black haired woman turned to the other one. "So, Marshal Kimmie, caught any bandits lately?"_

_The younger woman smirked. "I dunno, outlaw. You've still got a bounty on your head. Maybe I should take you in."_

"_You can sure try," was the answer as their bedroom door closed. _

"_Ride 'em, cowboy," was the only thing heard before moans took over._

_The next morning, when the mothers woke up the little girl they were greeted by one very hard question._

"_Mommy, what does a working lady at a saloon do?"_

The End

Well, there it is. A little random story based off my obsession of a certain video game at the moment. I hope everyone enjoyed it! And please…please…please leave a review!

PLEASE!


End file.
